The magic of the LBD
by BAUMember
Summary: sexy smacked need i say more lol


**Here is a cheeky wee one shot, smacked all the way I hope you like it……**

Mac sat in his office late one Friday it was gone midnight, sighing he placed the pen down and lowered his head, he was about to close his eyes when the bell on the lift sounded followed by the clinking of heels on the floor, the corridor was dimly lit as was his office, lifting his head Mac peered threw the half open blinds, a silhouette walked past his office.

It was Stella, Mac gasped at the sight she was wearing a little black dress black nylons and kitten heels clutching a small bag she walked towards her office. "What is she doing here this late" he mumbled under his breath, continuing to watch her she had no idea she was not alone. Sitting in her chair she cursed under her breath, "Dam men" folding her arms across her desk she laid her head on top, she didn't hear Mac enter the office.

"Bad night" he asked leaning against the door smiling "Bad date" she replied lifting her head, locking eyes with each other they both smiled, "What happened" Mac asked taking a seat on the desk, sitting back she sighed "Where do I start" "Well the beginning is always good" Mac laughed, which earned a playful slap on his leg "Ouch" he pouted.

Smiling Stella began to speak "Well it was going well so I thought then after the meal he said I was to pay the bill, I mean half in half is always my way but that jerk, so I paid the bill. After we headed for a walk when he looked me up and down saying, he wasn't interested any more, I just stood there watching as he left, I didn't want to go home so I came here"

"Well if you ask me its his loss, any man would be a idiot to turn you away, especially dressed like that" Mac said looking up and down her body. Stella stood up, smiling she gave a twirl "You like" she asked, Mac nodded in agreement. He felt his lower body parts respond to the vision that stood in front of him, shifting slightly he saw Stella glance at his package, "I see someone likes it a little more" she giggled leaning closer, placing her palm on his upper thigh she gently squeezed.

"Stella" Mac spoke in a raspy voice, as she leaned closer he had the perfect view of her chest, looking down he licked his lips, suddenly he felt Stella's lips on his her tong teased the skin opening them slightly he gasped as her tong played with his, with his hands on her waist and hers on his chest the kiss was deepened, "I want you" Mac mumbled against Stella's lips. Taking his hand Stella led Mac out of her office and down the corridor, "Where are we going" he asked, pushing the door open that lead to the main stairwell they both entered.

The door had not even closed properly and already Stella had Mac against the wall, pressing her self against him she felt his erection come to life. Unbuttoning his shirt Stella placed little kissed along his neck and down his chest, turning them both around Mac pinned Stella up against the wall his hands moved to the hem of her dress that hung around her thighs, slowly lifting It up he gasped at the sight she was wearing stockings and suspenders, with the dress now completely off her body Mac admired the view she had teamed the rest on the ensemble with matching black panties and bra which where both silk.

"Wow" was all his mouth allowed before kissing her neck and moving lower, unclasping the bra he let in fall before assaulting her hard nipples with his tong "Mac that's it" Stella moaned as she held his head closer to her body, letting his lips move lower Mac kissed her panties and slowly pulled them down she was wet and waiting, lowering his head he kissed her clit letting his tong move across it, "Mac" she panted, lifting a leg over his shoulder Mac sucked and licked her in a way no man had ever she was reaching new heights gripping his head she felt her first orgasm come quick as her juices flowed, watching what Mac was doing made her smile god he is amazing she thought. Kissing her one final time Mac moved back up her tanned body.

Moving his hands to her ass he gently squeezed it pulling her closer to him, Stella's hands had worked there way to his belt and zipper undoing both she pushed them both to the ground along with his boxers, seeing his erection become free she smiled "Nice" she thought. Heading back up Mac placed kisses over once again, moving them slightly so one of Stella's feet where on the stairs he looked into her eyes "You ready" he asked with a nod Stella felt Mac enter her, "Oh" she gasped as she felt how big he was and how he fitted inside her, Mac started thrusting deeper, wrapping one leg around Mac's thighs she moved her hips in time with his, "Oh god Stella" she heard him moan against her lips, "Mac am close" she replied as he plunged deeper and faster, soon Stella's screams echoed down the stairwell "MAC" she screamed as the orgasm rippled over her body, a few seconds later in was Mac's turn to scream her name, "STELLA" feeling his cock exploded inside her Mac laid his forehead against hers.

"So dose this make up for your bad date" he asked kissing her lips, "There was no date" she replied, Mac looked at her confused, "What" Stella laughed at his expression . "There was no date, I made it up, I have wanted you so bad for so long and I knew when you saw me in that dress I would have you" she grinned like a cat who had her milk, "Well you could of just asked" Mac replied a little shocked. "What and miss all this fun" she said pulling him close. "Why don't we get out of here and carry this make out session somewhere more comfortable" Stella smiled, the look on Mac's face was the answer she wanted.

As they both got dressed Mac couldn't believe he had just fucked Stella in the stairwell, of the crime lab, with a grin that matched Stella's they headed to Stella's apartment for what was sure to be a night fun……………………..

**Ok did you like please leave me reviews thanks xxxx **


End file.
